generosity
by rinry-rockmine
Summary: len is easily flustered and rin is excited by very simple things. smut. rin the horndog. len the loser. the works. also swearing.


**it's 2 AM and i have to wake up at 7 to leave for vacation but yet here i am, sinning.**

 **after some time evaluating what i believe to be these two's personalities i realized that it's actually probably rin that would be the horndog in the relationship. the pure wonder of that epiphany is what encouraged me to write this fic. im pretty rusty smut wise so tell me how it is. i was trying something different for once and i think i like it this way. tell me what you think down below!**

 **disclaimer: just playing in the sandbox, crypton owns the beach**

* * *

"Len, do you ever think about sex?"

Her voice is so quiet, he almost doesn't hear the question. But no matter how softly she asked it, his previously drowsy brain is now on full alert, frantically registering what she has said and why she would say it. He feels like he's just taken a shot; his body feeling everything and nothing at all. After a moment of silence, he slowly turns his head to the right to look across the room at her curled up figure, resting on her bed. She isn't facing him, thank goodness (he wouldn't be able to meet her eyes). He turns himself as well, facing the wall and away from her, trying to avoid any possibility of eye contact.

"What kind of question is that?"

Rin's always been known for asking weird questions in the dead of night. It will be 3 AM and she'll ask the open air what it would be like if she had fourteen eyes. He's gotten used to it, sometimes it's even funny, but she's never asked anything like _this_ before.

"I dunno. I was just wondering, I guess," she replies, her voice soft, but not shameful.

Silence falls over the room again. Len considers going back to sleep, but the ringing of her voice in his ears doesn't allow him. Even though the fan on the ceiling spins rapidly at the highest control, he's sweating. He clenches the sheets in his hands and stares at the crack that juts up the wall to the ceiling. He doesn't think his mouth has ever felt so dry.

"Do _you?_ "

The question slips out of his lips before he can stop it. He practically slaps his hand over his mouth, cursing himself for being so stupid. He gnaws on his lip as he hears nothing from the girl across the room. He starts to wonder if she went to sleep until her voice suddenly fills his ears again.

"Kind of. Yeah, I think so."

Heat is flooding his cheeks before he can even think to stop it. He clenches his hold on the sheets even tighter. "It's a yes or no question, Rin. You can't just… _kind of_ … think about… you know…" He swallows dryly. "You know what I mean! You either do or you don't okay?"

Her sigh echoes throughout the room and he can practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes at him. "Okay. The answer is yes. I do. Happy?"

Was he happy? He didn't know.

"Often?"

She snorted. "Jesus, _now_ you're interested."

"Answer the question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"That's irrelevant."

"That's actually _very_ relevant- Nevermind. Okay. Yeah. I guess. Often."

He closed his eyes. He stopped chewing his lip, since it seemed to be on the edge of breaking.

 _So that's how it is. She thinks about sex. A lot. No big deal._

He wanted to give an aggravated sigh.

 _No big deal. Nothings a big deal with her. Nothing. She's not even embarrassed._

"How much?"

She laughs. His face feels hot. "I'm not giving you a fucking schedule, Len."

He snorts. "I dunno, I was just wondering, I guess," he says in an almost perfect imitation of her voice.

"Stop that. It creeps me out when you do that. Not to mention it makes me hate my voice."

"I like your voice."

"That's nice. Okay. Your turn. Spill your guts, now."

"You're not done. I still have questions."

"Fine. But every question you ask me you have to answer yourself later."

"Wh- Fine. Fine, then… What do you think about?"

He can hear sheets rustling across the room. He guesses that she moved onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

"I dunno. Like, I don't even know if I'm thinking about having sex, but like… Maybe I'm just thinking about the idea of sex, you know? Like, I don't even feel like I know enough about it to think about actually having it," she tries to explain.

He gathers up to turn onto his other side so he can look at her. She turns her head and looks at him. Those icy blue eyes of hers burn right through him. In the dark, he can't really see her expression.

"I think I know what you mean," he says softly, looking down at the floor.

Silence. Another question falls from his lips before he can think about it.

"Have you ever… Watched porn?"

He can see her pull the sheets over her shoulders. She stares back at the ceiling. "Yeah."

Something's building up in his stomach. He stares at the ceiling too, trying desperately to keep his eyes off of her. "Oh," is all he can muster up.

More silence.

"...Is that bad?"

"...No. I mean, I don't think so. That's… fine, I guess."

"You're judging me."

He wants to eagerly tell her that that's not how it is at all, that the only reason he's so awkward is that he's trying so hard not to start thinking about her watching them, doing… things. "I'm not," is all he says, though.

"Then what's with the 'I guess?' What's the problem?"

"There isn't a problem," he snaps a little too quickly. "It's just… I was wondering, if you, uh, you know, um… You know."

He watches as a small grin creeps up onto her face. "No, I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, little miss smugface, quit it," he says testily, his ears getting red.

"I really don't. Please, enlighten me, Lenny."

He groans and covers his eyes with his hands. "Damn it, Rin. Fine. Do you masturbate."

As soon as it's out of his mouth, he regrets it. His entire body feels on fire with embarrassment. God, why did she like to do this kind of stuff to him so much? It wasn't fair, what she could make him do.

He hears her make a satisfied hum from her bed. He's so pissed he almost doesn't catch her reply. "Yeah."

In a matter of seconds his mind is flooded with images of the girl sprawled out across the floor, one hand with her fingers working at her entrance, the other fondling her breast and teasing her own nipple, all under the dim light of a computer playing one of those films. For a moment all he can hear is the sound of eager and quiet moans of her voice. He feels blood rushing to a certain area and he quickly flops onto his side and faces the wall to hide his shame.

She senses his discomfort (she always does) and sighs. "You asked."

"I shouldn't have."

"Why? Do you think it's gross?"

"No. I mean, no, I'm just. I- Just..."

"Are you okay over there?"

"Absolutely no- yeah, I mean, yeah. Yeah. I'm good. I'm great."

She knows he's lying and he's painfully aware. He would rather be anywhere but here right now, honestly. He should have just pretended to be asleep when she started talking in the first place.

She's gonna find out. She's gonna find out that I have a boner just because she said she masturbates.

"Okay, I'm done answering questions. It's your turn. Do you think about sex?"

This is not the question he wants to hear when he's in this situation. "No. Yes. Sometimes."

"Often?"

What qualified as often?

"No. Just sometimes."

"What do you think about?"

You, his mind answers immediately.

He's gnawing on his lip again, glaring at the wall in front of him. Shit. Shit, fucking, shit...

"It. Doing it. That's all there is to it."

Even though he's turned away from her, he feels her eyes staring holes into bus back. "With who?"

"What the fuck. What. The. Fuck. I didn't ask you that," he snaps angrily, the pool in his stomach on fire.

"I'll trade this question for the porn question. You don't have to answer about porn. Who do you think about doing it with?"

He smashes his face into his pillow, his mind racing a thousand miles per hour, trying to think of what to say.

"Fuck, Rin, I don't know. Random people I guess? No one in specific. Just, bodies, I guess," he lies, surprised by how realistic it sounds.

There's a pause before she speaks again. "You're lying, but okay."

He's about to protest, but she's already continued speaking. "Next question. Do you masturbate?"

How she can say something like that without her voice cracking, he would never know. He can taste blood on his lip now. "Yes. No. Kind of."

"Weren't you the one who said it had to be a yes or no answer?"

He cursed himself. "Yes, but no. I mean. It's complicated, okay? I've tried to... But like... I've never gone... All the way, I guess?"

It's out before he can stop himself. He's not sure he's ever felt more embarrassed in his life, admitting this to her. Every second of silence from her is torture until she finally speaks up.

"Wait. Are you saying... You've never had an orgasm?"

He'd rather be dead than having this conversation right now. "Shut up."

Her tone of voice has this new element to it now, something like... Satisfaction?

"That's... Really funny. I mean, not for you, but that's fucking hilarious."

"I hate you. I'm going to sleep."

"No wait. Sorry. It's not funny. I'm sorry. Keep talking to me. It's just... Really... Exciting? Is that the right word?"

Exciting?! How on Earth is never having an orgasm hilarious?!

"I wanna die."

"Hey. Don't say that. Hey. Look at me."

"No way."

"Please? Hey, Len. Please?"

Groaning, he slowly turns onto his other side and reluctantly looks at her. The heat building in his groin is not helped by the look of utter curiosity and excitement on her moonlit face. "Hi," he says.

"Hi," she replies, a big smile on her face.

Somehow, it doesn't seem like she's making fun of him. She's genuinely awed by his inexperience. He covers his eyes in shame.

"Hey, Len."

"Hey, Rin. What more do you want from me?"

"It's about what you want, actually."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You want to have an orgasm, don't you?"

His stomach lurches.

Yes, his body begs.

No, his pride lies.

"And?"

"You want me to give you one?"

He practically chokes. Did he hear her right? Did she just ask what he thought she asked?

"Do I want you to what?!"

"You heard me. I'm feeling generous today, and I want to take pity on you."

He's dead. He has to be dead. That's the only way this can be happening.

"You wouldn't," he chokes out, pinching his arm in case he's dreaming.

"I would," she says.

He hears the rustle of sheets and the sound of bare feet creeping across the floor. She wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't, she wouldn't-

Suddenly there's a weight on his hips and he can feel the brush of soft and warm legs against his own. He removes his hands from his eyes and looks up to meet those crazy blues above him. The moon shines against her figure as he can see all of it- the way she's straddling his hips, the eager look in her shining eyes, and the obvious tent in his boxers.

Jesus. She would.

"I am," she continues, letting herself get comfy on his hips. The way her ass was unintentionally (or was it intentional?) grinding into his groin was only making his problem worse.

"I can't believe this. You suck," he grumbles, covering his face to hide his major blush.

"Not yet. Maybe later, though," she grins (he peeks through his fingers).

"You're unbelievable. I can't believe you're-"

He doesn't get the chance to finish, because suddenly she shifts so she's on his thighs and cups him through his shorts. His breath hitches and a noise he's never heard himself make comes from his throat and out his lips. "Fuck," is all he can manage to hiss.

She's running her hands up his chest and sending even more stimulation to his problem area, grinning the whole way through. He wants to protest, to tell her that she doesn't have to do this, but soon enough her hands are pulling up the waistband of his shorts and waiting there, probably to tease him.

"Hey, Len. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

He looks up at her, surprised at how sweet her tone suddenly is. Her face is no longer mischievous. Though her eyes are still eager, there's sincere care in them as well. She's asking for permission, he realizes.

"No, no I want it, I really do. It's just that I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

A look of surprise fills her face, but then she laughs, one of those light, airy and true laughs that she has that was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. She leans down and kisses his cheek, almost chaste. "You idiot. I'm doing this because I want to. I want to make you feel good. I like seeing you feel good. I want you to have this experience."

Her words are so sweet he almost has a heart attack. He realizes with iron certainty that he wants this too, that he wants to let her take care of him for a while. And maybe soon, he can do something like this for her, too.

"Okay. Go ahead."

Rin gives him a bright smile that could make the night into day. Then the mood changes. She looks down at the bulge in his shorts with suddenly hazy eyes. He can feel that heat building up again as he feels her tug down his boxers to about mid thigh. The cool breeze hits his newly exposed skin and he almost shivers, but that might just be because of excitement. Her hand is at his navel, her slender fingers ghosting over the trail of hair that started there and slowly down, down until Len's breath caught in his throat. An hour ago, he never would expected them to be where they are now, doing what they're doing. He could feel himself getting dizzy.

The feeling of Rin's hand on his cock is so foreign and familiar at the same time. He realizes how glad that the one doing this for him is her, because he just can't imagine himself trusting someone else enough to allow them to do this. There's no one else in the world that he would let this close to him, that he would let touch him like this.

Len can't control the excited groan that slips from his lips as she begins to stroke his cock slowly and gently. It's different from the times he had tried to touch himself. Perhaps he had been too rough? But the way Rin is touching him is easy, yet diligent. Either way, he can feel himself getting hornier by the minute. He isn't sure how long he would hold out before he had to come.

He watches her helplessly as she picks up her rhythm, a rare look of concentration in her eyes. He clenches the sheets once again, wanting something to hold on to, and uses his other hand to cover his own mouth to stifle his growing loud moans. Watching her touching him like this makes him want to touch her as well. He wants to grab her hips and grind against her, but he's not sure that's what she wants. She said that she wanted to do this. Did that mean she wasn't comfortable with him touching her? Somehow he felt like touching her would be crossing a boundary that couldn't be returned upon. If he did it, something would change very drastically between them. It's not like he didn't want that, he'd wanted that for so many years, but what if that wasn't what she wanted?

But back to the task at hand, he felt like he was getting close. He'd never gotten this far by himself before. Rin's pace was quickening and he felt his breathing increase as well. She wasn't as gentle anymore, an amused look spreading throughout her features. When she speaks, a shudder goes through Len's body at hearing how low her voice was.

"How does it feel? Is it good?"

Good, he thinks desperately to himself, better than anything I've ever felt before.

All he can do is nod, however. Rin shakes her hand and slows down her pace, making Len moan in frustration. Without thinking, he rolls his hip upward in search of friction, making himself blush in his own eagerness. There's a flush on her cheeks, too, but she remains smug. "That just won't do. You've gotta tell me Len, you gotta tell me how good I'm making you feel, okay?"

She's enjoying this way too much, he thinks, glaring up at her despite his desperate want for her to go faster. She's having the time of her life, teasing me like this.

"It's good, _ah_ , _Rin_ , it's good, okay?"

The smirk on her face remains. She leans down so she's inches from his face. She's decreased her pace so much that it's painful, how hard he is. "Oh yeah? What do you want me to do?"

The way he's practically whimpering is mortifying. His desire to come is so strong he's willing to sacrifice his pride to get it. He's so horny it hurts and the way she's staring at him with those lustful, teasing eyes only makes it worse.

His face is like a cherry when he suddenly dig his fingers into her hair and pulls her close so their noses are touching. Her confidence wavers for a moment at their closeness. Their breaths share the same, hot air.

"I want you to, _ah_ , jack me off. I wa... I want you to make me come. Go faster... Faster... Please... Just make me come," he pants.

And with that, he tugs her forward and they're kissing, or something like that. The angle is bad, so they're a mess of lips and teeth and tongue, but she's just as eager as he is and he realizes that this is what he should have done much earlier. They separate, taking a moment to stare at each other in wide eyed amazement, like they can't believe they just did that. The line is crossed and there's no going back. She descends upon him again, from a better angle, and all those years of built up sexual frustration are laid out for both to see. She quickens her pace on him again, much to his relief, and he moans impatiently into her mouth.

As she strokes him, he lets his own hands grip onto her hips with startling force, to which she responds with a gasp. It's swallowed up in their intense exchange, but his groans are joined by her own as his hands ghost over her waist and over her stomach, under her clean white t shirt. He pulls from her lips for a moment. "Is it ok if I...?"

His heart skips a beat when she quickly nods and returns to kissing him enthusiastically. His hands almost shake as he grips the hem of the shirt and begins to tug it over her body, exposing unexplored tan skin. He stops kissing her for a moment to help her tug it over her head and unceremoniously toss it across the room. His eyes search all over the exposed skin, as if taking in every beauty mark and scar, and of course... those. For once, she blushes, looking down at him, her movements on his cock slowing from distraction. "It's fine, right?"

He's never heard her sound so insecure about something before. A smile creeps onto his face. "It's perfect," he whispers, tugging her back down for more kisses.

As she resumes stroking him, he allows his hands to glide over her sides and up to her shoulders. He moves his kisses from her mouth to her jaw, then to her neck and down her collarbone. The moans he'd spent nights fantasizing about finally grace his ears as his hands find her breasts and fondle them gently. His thumbs brush over her dark nipples lightly, eliciting a sharp gasp that sends shivers up his spine. She's stroking him rapidly now, and he can see precum oozing from the head. He's close, he could come any moment, so he sucks harder at her collarbone and trails fervent kisses even lower, until his lips land on one of her nipples.

Rin urges him on in between her excited moans as he circles a nipple with his tongue and teases the other with his finger. He feels himself slipping very quickly and presses his thumbs into her hip bones harshly. "Rin, fuck, I'm so close, please, go faster, fuck-"

Her chest vibrates as she lets out a low laugh in between moans. "I'm sure you are. I actually think I should, ah, slow down a little bit. It's no fun if you come too soon, yeah?"

True to her word, Len groans in frustration as she begins to slow down again. "Rin, Rin, please, I need to come, just go faster, I beg you- ah, Jesus!"

She suddenly grips harder than before. She jumps into a faster pace than ever before a smug smile on her face. "You gotta keep begging, or I'll slow down again. Beg me to keep going until you come, kay?"

He didn't even try to protest, he was so desperate. He's a mixture of moans or her name and pretty pleases, and for once, she doesn't slow. He feels himself building up again and almost panics. Is this right? Is this how he's supposed to feel? What's it like to come?

"Hey, Len," Rin mumbles into his hair.

"What, haaaa, what is it?"

"Do it. Come. Now."

He did. He let himself go completely, cum splattering against Rin's stomach and his own in hot spurts. His quick breaths gradually begin to slow to a normal pace as he lays back against his pillow in utter satisfaction. It was better than he had ever imagined. As she waits for him to settle down, Rin gentle removes herself from his legs and lies down beside him, a proud smile on her face. When he's finally calmed down, he looks over to her breathlessly. She smiles up at him, that beautiful mischievous glint in her eye. "How was that?"

He can't help but return her contagious grin. He wraps his arms around her waists and against his chest, his nose nuzzling into her neck. She giggles as he mumbles, "Great. Amazing. Thank you."

"See? You gotta have some faith in me sometimes, you know."

"Mmhm."

"You know, I knew you had a boner the entire time."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. You weren't very subtle, doing a 180 like that. Surprised you didn't get whiplash."

"Hm. Glad I didn't."

"Me too."

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I act like I'm pissed off when you ask questions in the middle of the night, and I usually am, but like... Don't stop, okay?"

"Hm. Okay."

She giggles. Suddenly, she's on her back. She looks up into his dark blue eyes, confused. "What now?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's your turn."

"Is it, now?"

 **rin is me and i am rin**

 **bye i need to go pray for a while**


End file.
